One of these happiness
by saltysussy
Summary: Ditinggal sendirian oleh anakmu yang bersekolah dan suamimu yang belum pulang dari misinya tentu bosan, bukan? Namun, kebosanan itu hilang bagaikan angin ketika keduanya hadir dirumah kecil Uchiha.


Sakura menatap jam. Masih jam 3 sore. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas. Sarada pasti masih disekolah jam segini, dan suaminya Sasuke tidak diketahui kapan ia pulang.

Buku yang dibacanya daritadi tetap dihalaman itu. Sakura tidak benar-benar membaca. Matanya membaca kata-kata yang sama. Pada akhirnya ia menaruh buku itu dimeja sampingnya dan menghela nafas lagi.

Wanita yang memasuki usia 30-an itu menghela nafas lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Memasak? Sudah. Menyuci? Sudah. Menjemur? Malah sampai jemurannya tidak muat. Membersihkan rumah? Sudah.

Sarada dipastikan sedang berlatih dengan timnya, Boruto dan Mitsuki. Tidak mungkin ia menyuruh anak itu pulang cepat. Sakura sangat merindukan Sasuke. Namun pria itu sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas rahasianya.

" _Tadaima_ "

Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu suara _baritone_ yang dikenalnya terdengar. Ia menoleh kekiri dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang membuka jubahnya.

"Ah! _Okaeri, anata_! Sini aku-"

"Duduk disitu. Biar aku yang menggantung ini" potong Sasuke dan menggantung jubahnya. Sakura duduk dengan canggung, sementara Sasuke menghampirinya.

Pria setinggi 182 cm itu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, dengan kepala yang tertidur dipaha istrinya. Sakura tampak terkejut sesaat, namun dia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut _raven_ sang suami.

"Sarada belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke. "Belum. Dia pasti sedang berlatih saat ini. Ah, aku jadi rindu dengan tim kita dulu. Naruto bagaimana ya?" jawab Sakura melenceng.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut tidak suka. "Jadi, suamimu disini, dan kau membicarakan pria lain?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura terkekeh. "Sasuke- _kun_ lucu jika cemburu" katanya dan tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap langit-langit rumah. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak memanggilku Sasuke- _kun_? Sejak kita menikah, ya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura berpikir. Benar juga.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, Sakura merasa sedang bermimpi. Menikahi pria yang dicintainya dari kecil dan mempunyai anak. Apalagi ketika Sasuke sedang manja (dimana dia tidak mau mengakuinya).

"Sejak kita menikah, aku mulai memanggilmu _anata_ " jawab Sakura. Tangan halusnya menyelipkan poni Sasuke yang menutupi mata kirinya, membuatnya bertatapan dengan sang _rinnegan_.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dan aku memanggilmu _tsuma_. Walau dalam saat-saat darurat aku memanggil namamu" kata Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau tidak mau mandi, _anata_?"

"Tidak"

"Makan?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak kena-"

"Aku sedang ingin bersamamu"

Sakura merasa detak jantungnya berlomba. Sasuke sangat jarang mengatakan hal romantis (walau tadi itu tidak termasuk romantis) dan sekali ia mengatakannya, Sakura kembali menjadi remaja dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya tadi berhasil membuat Sakura merona, begitu pula dia. Sakura sedang menunduk sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Hidung Sasuke menghirup aroma rambut istrinya. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan ikut memainkan rambut Sakura yang terjatuh karena menunduk.

Lembut.

Surai merah muda itu halus dan lemas. Tipikal rambut yang diidamkan semua wanita. Sasuke menatap wajah istrinya yang sedang tersenyum dan merona.

Cantik.

Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan mengatakan itu secara langsung, tapi dibenaknya selalu mengatakan bahwa Sakura itu cantik dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Seperti yang dikatakan semua orang, kecantikannya menipu semua orang.

Tidak ada yang dapat mengira Sakura dapat meretakkan tanah dengan pukulannya. Lagipula, Sakura tidak begitu sering memakai tinjuannya. Dia _the best medical-nin_ di Konohagake.

"Sakura, mendekatlah"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, namun mendekat seperti yang diperintah Sasuke. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, namun terhenti karena dobrakan keras dari Sarada.

" _Tadaima_!"

Sarada datang dengan wajah letihnya. " _Okaeri_ " jawab Sasuke dan Sakura. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar suara papanya. "Papa!" serunya dan menerjang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk putrinya. Sakura yang melihat aksi mereka berdua tersenyum. "Kok pulang cepat?" tanya Sakura dan mengelus pipi putrinya.

"Tadi Konohamaru _sensei_ mengatakan kami sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Jadi dipulangkan cepat. Hahh~ Aku merasa sangat capek!" jawab Sarada. Suaranya teredam karena berada didada Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Mau mama siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tawarnya. Sarada menengadah dengan senyuman lebar. "Mau!" serunya.

Sasuke berdecak malas karena harus mengangkat kepalanya agar Sakura berdiri. Padahal sedang ingin manja, apa istrinya tidak peka atau apa?

Sakura yang melihat suaminya cemberut itu tertawa diam-diam. Pria _tsundere_ semacam Sasuke sungguh lucu ketika keinginan hatinya tidak terkabuli. Harusnya pria itu lebih jujur.

Sambil menyiapkan air hangat untuk anaknya, Sakura tetap tersenyum karena kehadiran dua orang yang sangat dicintainya.

 **The End**


End file.
